dcfandomcom-20200222-history
More Fun Comics Vol 1 56
, ( ) Antagonists: * Bentley * George Locations: * , ** Lytel's Department Store | Writer2_1 = Albert Sulman | Penciler2_1 = Joseph Sulman | Inker2_1 = Joseph Sulman | StoryTitle2 = Biff Bronson: "Tale of a Shirt" | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Dan Druff | Writer3_1 = Ed Winiarski | Penciler3_1 = Ed Winiarski | Inker3_1 = Ed Winiarski | StoryTitle3 = Captain Desmo: "The Society of Assassins, Part 4" | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Gabby Antagonists: * ** Grand Assassin Other Characters: * Military Governor of Algiers Locations: * , , 1940 Vehicles: * Desmo's fighter-plane | Writer4_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler4_1 = Chad Grothkopf | Inker4_1 = Chad Grothkopf | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | StoryTitle4 = Radio Squad: "Fur Chiselers" | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Radio Squad ** ** Supporting Characters: * NYPD Antagonists: * Fur Chiselers Locations: * Vehicles: * Radio Car K-7 | Writer5_1 = Robert Hirsch | Penciler5_1 = Russ Lehman | Inker5_1 = Russ Lehman | StoryTitle5 = Lt. Bob Neal of Sub 662: "Transfer to Newport News" | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Lieut. Bob Neal Supporting Characters: * Tubby Potts Vehicles: * Sub 662 Locations: * | Writer6_1 = | Penciler6_1 = George Papp | Inker6_1 = George Papp | StoryTitle6 = Congo Bill: "The Search for Africa's Ancient Ruins" | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Professor Kent Antagonists: * The Skull ** Hostile Natives * One-Eye * Slats Other Characters: * Toto, Bantu Guide Locations: * ** ** , 1940 | Writer7_1 = Joe Donohoe | Penciler7_1 = Joe Donohoe | Inker7_1 = Joe Donohoe | StoryTitle7 = Detective Sergeant Carey: "The Jade Hatchet" | Synopsis7 = | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Sleepy | Writer8_1 = Jack Lehti | Penciler8_1 = Jack Lehti | Inker8_1 = Jack Lehti | StoryTitle8 = Sergeant O'Malley of the Red Coat Patrol: "The Horse Thieves" | Synopsis8 = | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Sergeant O'Malley Supporting Characters: * ** Blackhawk Antagonists: * Horse Thieves Locations: * | Writer9_1 = Gardner Fox | Penciler9_1 = Howard Sherman | Inker9_1 = Howard Sherman | Letterer9_1 = Howard Sherman | StoryTitle9 = Doctor Fate: "The Search for Wotan" | Synopsis9 = Doctor Fate wants to find out what happened to the soul of Wotan, after defenestrating him in their earlier fight. With Inza by his side, Fate travels into the Underworld. They traverse beyond the Seven Gates, into the region of dead souls. They encounter the essence of Wisdom who tells Fate that the evil sorcerer has escaped his doom, in some way, and still lives. Doctor Fate and Inza return to Earth by way of the Ferryman across the River Styx. At first The Ferryman doesn't want to convey them, but Fate threatens him with incineration. Afterwards, Inza and Fate discover that Wotan is insane and creating a device that will destroy the entire world, using devices designed to alter the planet's electrical field. Fate uses his magic to communicate with a great eagle, who points them in the direction of Wotan's remote lab, in a distant mountain range. As they enter, Wotan throws a switch intent on blowing up the Earth. Doctor Fate counters the effect with his magic, then punches Wotan twice in the jaw, knocking him out. He places him into suspended animation and leaves him in an air pocket buried deep in the Earth. | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * Locations: * * * * distant mountain range, on Earth ** Wotan's Laboratory Vessels: * Charon's Ferry Boat | Notes = * Published by Detective Comics, Inc.. * Captain Desmo smokes a pipe. * First issue for Congo Bill. ** Congo Bill says he's lived in Africa all his life. ** Congo Bill smokes a pipe. ** Congo Bill gets knocked unconscious twice, first with a stone axe then with a pistol butt. ** Congo Bill and Professor Kent discover an ancient lost city, and remove some treasure from it, which they intend to turn over to the government. ** At this story's end, the Skull escapes. * Doctor Fate: ** "The Search for Wotan" is reprinted in and . ** Wotan appeared last in . He appears next in . * The Spectre: ** "Terror at Lytell's" is reprinted in . ** The department store is named "Lytel's" throughout the story, and is only called "Lytell's" one time, in the title. Originally the story didn't even have a title. ** Spectre body count = 6. ** The Spectre can shrink to a very tiny size, and can grow to cosmic-scale, or any size of his choosing. ** The Spectre can also do Ray Palmer's "telephone trick" of traveling to distant locations along telephone wires. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}